hitmanfandomcom-20200222-history
Basement Killing/Walkthrough
There are three ways to go about this mission: The professional way, the inconspicuous way and the silent assassin way. The silent assassin way is the most conventional and easy way. The professional way The professional way is the most straightforward one, you'll go through the metal detectors as one of the guards walking around. Advised is the one in the laundry room, no one else enters that room and he keeps his back turned to you for a while. Sedate or strangle him. Take his uniform and gun and continue to the basement. This is where a problem presents itself: you're not actually allowed into the basement as a red beret, so this uniform only gets you past the metal detector. Useless. Instead, grab the smoke bomb and drop it down the chute, this will make several black berets evacuate. Take out one of them, although it is probably impossible to do so unnoticed. Enter the security room, get rid of both guards before they can alarm anyone else or just walk by them and head downstairs. Continue at 'taking down the target' The inconspicuous way You'll need the pizza boy's uniform for this, so you'll only have a short window of opportunity to do this. Sneak into the room and strangle/sedate him before the pizza guy gives him the pizza or wait for him to return with the pizza. As long as you holster any weapon before he gets back to the counter, the food guy won't mind. There are two annoyances however; a firefighter which will see you enter the restricted area and the guard making rounds there. The firefighter can't be avoided unless you use a gun on the pizza guy (and he has the most annoying voice), and the guard will enter before you finish your kill. On normal difficulty, neither will be alarmed by the dead body however and you can just drag it to your left while the firefighter is complaining to you and the guard will just ignore it. Take the uniform and pizza and toss any metal you have before going through the metal detector. which means you'll have to toss all your guns or simply don't bring any along. Only the fibre wire, aneasthetic and binoculars won't set off the alarm, any other weapon will. You are now allowed to go to the basement, however there seems to be no way to actually get the second objective this way. The guards patrolling won't give you an opening to strangle any of them and the only guard isolating himself from the others is in an area where you're not allowed and pretty much can't get in unseen. And taking the gun from the locker in the control room won't happen with the two guards present. So just like the previous method, this one should work in theory but won't in practice. Continue at 'taking down the target' Silent assassin way By far the easiest, most common and probably only possible route; check the map and find the room with the agency pickup. Go to that room and don't be seen by the guard. Enter the locker room and go to locker #137. Pick up the smoke bomb and the silenced 9mm pistol. Then go back to the lobby and run to the door far ahead of you. Sneak into the laundry chute room and place the smoke bomb in the chute before running to the west side of the lobby. Once the fire alarm goes off, firemen will run out and allow you to enter the room to take a firefighter uniform and an axe. You can now run through the metal detector without worry, do this before the fire alarm ends (wide window of opportunity) Run to the basement and enter the room with the elevator and the stairs down. Shoot the computer monitor with the word "Surveillance" on the screen before the two guards return, they will still be present in the other two routes. Enter the stairway that leads into the 2nd basement. Taking down the target In the basement, you will find Charlie. He's all alone in a large room with computers with his back turned to you. An easy target? Yes, but not as easy as you think. There are many bags of potato chips spread across the room that serve as an unintentional warning signal. If Charlie hears a crisp, he'll turn around. He won't be alarmed about the pizza boy but either the armed guard or fireman will urge him to immediately press the alarm button besides him. If he cannot see you when you step on a chip, he won't be alarmed. Sneak up on him and kill him. Don't deliver the pizza first, he won't actually take it and just stand there making it impossible to assassinate him. It is off course possible to just shoot him at a distance if you have a gun, but this target is so easy that it would be a waste not to do it with the fiber wire. Kill him and run back up the stairs. Enter the room with the computers again and enter the the elevator before the guards get alerted to end the mission. Category:Hitman 2: Silent Assassin walkthroughs